


Reveals and crap.

by Passion_For_Writing5876



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Le Papillon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, i suck at tags.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_For_Writing5876/pseuds/Passion_For_Writing5876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shitty identity reveals from an anxietic girl that fell in love with Miraculous Ladybug. I suck at summaries and at tags so let's just imagine some Miraculous Ladybug crap and there you have it. Anyway, I have an account on Wattpad to. (Toothless_NightFury1) Got any prompts, comment or ask me on Tumblr. (hiccstridhaddock01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Duty called the superheroes this late afternoon. Any person had been Akumatized that day and the superheroes just wanted to make sure that everything was alright and that there wasn't another one going loose. 

The Eiffel Tower glew and shine from the center of Paris. Ladybug signed and retreated her yo-yo from the building right before she landed on the roof. 

She heard her partner land beside her quietly. Even though Chat Noir probably weighted more than her, he was the quieter one. But, he was a cat so...

"Something wrong, my Lady?" He asked and walked up to his love. After two years of fighting beside each other, defeating the bad and bringing back the good, she had actually started to get a little curious about who he was.

Then, about a week ago, Ladybug had started to compare Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste, her crush from school. 

When she didn't answer, the hero placed his hands on her shoulders after hesitating and asked again. "Is something wrong, Ladybug?"

The girl shook her head, closing her eyes. But, Chat Noir knew that it wasn't right. He knew her to well. He wanted to help her. Even if he probably wouldn't or couldn't, he was determined to at least try.  

"You can tell me anything, you know that," He said soothingly into one of the pigtails. 

Seconds passed without an answer. Then, just as he had almost lost his hope, she turned around, her hands landing on his chest. 

"Chat, can...can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes with hers. "Anything, my Lady." 

"Are...are you...Adrien Agreste? Because, I've just started to get curious about your real identity and my friend suggested me to compare you two and I realized how much you two have in common and I just...I'm rambling, ain't I?" 

Chat Noir laughed out. And he laughed out like he never had before. "My Lady..." He said though the laughs. "I was wondering when you would realize..." He said and grabbed her hands. "Are you...disappointed?" He asked seriously. 

"Me? Disappointed? How could I ever be disappointed?" 

"I...I don't know." 

"At least I know you." 

"I know that you do," Chat said and leaned down, connecting their noses with a small smile before pressing a small kiss on her lips. "I already know who you are, Marinette. I've known for some time now. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." 

Ladybug could only stare at the boy she'd had a crush on since she first met him (almost) before he eventually kissed her again and she fought against hersel to not drift into the kiss. 

Yeah. Fail. 


	2. You ARE perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doubts in herself when she reveals her identity along with Chat Noir. However, Adrien is there to tell her that's she's not only Ladybug but Marinette too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and I'm already doomed. (MariChat and LadyNoir!)

An almost inaudible knocking came from her round window on the wall behind her charise. Marinette straightened herself from haunching over her desk, trying to get a few designs finished. 

The window opened when she turned around and a familiar cat crawled though it. "Chat Noir?" She breathed out. "The one and only," He said with a smirk and closed the window quietly. "Sshh, my parents can't know that you're here. Be quiet." 

"So you want me to stay?" 

Marinette's eyes widened. "I- uh...I just- I think?" She stuttered out and blushed. 

"I'm fine with that, princess," Chat said and slowly inched towards the desk. He placed his leather clothed on the back of Marinette's chair to support himself and looked over her shoulder, breathing into her ear. 

Was it just her or did it suddenly get very warm? She didn't know. "Wow," Chat breathed out and suddenly, she felt dazed. 

_What's happening? The only time I feel like this is when I'm with Adrien. I can't possible be in love with Mr. Flirt right?_

"Those are some amazing designs, princess." 

"Thanks."

Awkward silence. Like someone died. 

"So...what are you here for?" Marinette suddenly asked out without knowing anything better. "I was lonely at home and my patrol with Ladybug will begin soon and I didn't want to wait around to I guess I came here. Is there a problem?" Chat Noir asked and stood up straight, stretching. 

His "tail" went from hanging to straight in a second. 

Marinette also noticed something else. That shouldn't really have mattered if she hadn't seen it but she did. And she felt sad. 

Chat raised his arms higher over his head, stretching. Marinette only stared at his ribs. Not that they were poking out much but still. 

Didn't he get any food at home? Or, did he not want to eat. 

She honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. 

Marinette stood up from her chair and walked up to Chat. He finished stretching and looked down at her. 

"Chat? Can I...ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

Marinette hesitated, not knowing if it was right or wrong. Finally, she did it. She raised her hands and placed them right below his chest. "Do you...why-" How was she supposed to ask him? "Why are you so skinny?" She asked, red faced and eyes half-closed. 

Chat Noir looked at her with wide eyes. "Out of all the people, you were the one to ask m-"

"I know! I'm sorry. I was just wondering. Because, you seem to be too skinny for a guy like you. I mean, sure you're strong and everything but..." Marinette trailed off, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him. "...I just feel like you..." She didn't even know how she could finish. 

She only burried her face into Chat's chest and sobbed. Because of him. She felt sorry for the superhero. She really did. 

She knew that being a superhero and staying in shape was a challenge but somehow, she managed to stay fit. However, it looked like Chat didn't succeed so much. 

Said cat smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around his classmates body, hugging her. 

Marinette acted to differant with him, masked as Chat Noir than plain and normal Adrien. He would probably never know when she would be able to talk normally to him. Of only she knew who he was behind the mask. Boy would she be surprised or even disappointed. 

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. However, the clock hit nine PM and Chat Noir had to got on patrol with Ladybug. 

A few minutes after he'd left, Marinette swiped her hand past her earrings and said, "Tikki, transform me!" 

Then, she headed out of the bakery towards the Eiffel Tower. 

**A few minutes later...**

"My Lady, where have you been?" Chat joked and cocked his head. However, he noticed Ladybug's sad face and he stopped. Walking up to her with fast steps, he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her tightly. "I don't know what might've bothered you, but I can help you." 

Ladybug sobbed and wrapped her arms around her partners waist, trying to almost melt together with him. 

"I...I want to know...your identity," Ladybug suddenly said, looking up, only to find her kitty staring at her with wide eyes. "You...what?" He chocked out, his large hands moving off of her back and he pulled away. 

"I want to know your identity." 

Chat couldn't believe it. After such a long time, she had finally given in. However, he panicked. She would show her own identity then. What if he knew her. Or what if she was a completely stranger in her twenties?

Ladybug did actually believe that he would be disappointed since he seems like a totally nice person who actually cares about her. What if she de-transformed and he would just laugh at her. For being a teenager two tried to protect Paris. 

"Are you sure?" Chat asked and looked at her. Ladybug snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure..." 

"Okay..." 

Then, she heard a mumble of something sounding like "Plagg, de-transform me," and she realized that she had mumbled the same when pink light emitted from her feets. 

Orange sneakers. 

Pink sandals. 

Blue jeans. 

Pink jeans. 

Black shirt and white over-shirt. 

White shirt and black jacket. 

Adrien. 

Marinette.

Wait, what?! 

"Marinette?!" Adrien yelled and almost leaped up to her, wrapping his arms around her and burning his face into her neck. 

"So it was you!" He said in joy, almost bursting by the happiness of knowing that Marinette was the one behind the mask. 

"Marinette, sweet, amazing, adorable Marinette. How could I not notice before?" He whispered. 

"A-Adrien...you're...you're not disappointed?" Marinette asked, looking down at her hands when he pulled away. 

"Disappointed? I could never be disappointed. This is amazing. It's been you all the time, Marinette. You're the girl I've been in love with since forever. I told myself on the first day we met, as sulerheroes, that no matter who the person was under the mask, I would love that person no matter what. And I'm so happy to know its you!" Adrien said and placed his hands on her cheeks, leaning down and connecting their foreheads. 

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You really mean that, Adrien?" She asked. "Of course I mean it, princess!" He said and moved his head. 

Their noses touches before their lips met for the first time in their civilian forms, even through Marinette had already been "forced" to kiss Chat Noir to break the spell on Valentine's Day. 

"Marinette..." Adrien mumbled against her lips. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a small smile. 

Marinette smiled. "Yes, I want to." 

**Bonus;**

"Marinette, you won't believe me when you hear this..." Alya trailed off when she saw her bestie and her friend's crush coming into the school, holding hands and laughing. 

"Oh, hi, Alya," Marinette said and giggled. "Okay. Explain. What happened?! And don't forget the deets!" She said. 

Adrien laughed. "I visited her yesterday and we talked and...well-" Marinette interrupted her boyfriend. "And we realized we had the same feelings for each other. Then we got together..." 

"You want?!" 

"You heard right, Alya. We got together." 

"Wait until Chloe gets to know about this." 

"Can't wait. Hell will break loose," Marinette and Adrien mumbled at the same time together. 

The three laughed before joking around, waiting for Nino. Then, they walked off for class. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I even created?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good. Just something I threw together in 10 minutes.


End file.
